


A Kiss on the Cheek

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [22]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cheek kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing meme prompt from warwisdommacrame. My pitch hitter!Pacrim Secret Santa made art for this!! <a href="http://puppun.tumblr.com/post/108217069990/my-pinch-hitter-pacrimsecretsanta-for-lovely">Look how perfect it is.</a> </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss on the Cheek

Hermann was sitting at one of his desks. He was so absorbed in writing up his latest report that he didn’t even notice that Newton was standing so close. Newton smiled fondly at him, waiting to see how long it would take before he was noticed. Once Newton was about five inches away he leaned down and kissed Hermann tenderly on the cheek. Hermann flinched initially but relaxed to the soft touch of Newton’s lips. 

"What was that for?"

"Just because," Newton smiled as he walked away, "I just felt like it." 

"Oh," Hermann said, raising an eyebrow. As the day went by, lingering thoughts of Newton kissing him on the cheek, apparently for no specific reason, got stronger and stronger. He cursed himself for feeling so soppy and romantic. There was only one cure. He walked over to Newton. The man was happily absorbed in his work and didn’t see the mathematician approach him. (Though, Hermann did admit later that he’d deliberately avoided making loud noises with his cane.) He reciprocated Newton’s earlier gesture, pressing his lips to the man’s cheek. Newton smiled and leaned into Hermann playfully.

"What’s that for?" Newton asked, slyly.  

"No reason," Hermann said, squeezing him around the middle.


End file.
